The Mole: Mario and Sonic
by drinkingstraw33
Summary: 12 Players, 6 from Mario and 6 from Sonic are playing a game to win the money. However, 1 of them are trying to sabotage the mission to prevent money going into the pot. Who is the winner? And Who is the Mole?


The Mole: Mario and Sonic Edition

Day 1

Princess Peach's Castle

5:00 PM

A camera shows a host standing up on the plains.

"Welcome to the very first episode of The Mole: Mario and Sonic Edition." the statement came from the host of this show.

"My name is Omochao, the host of this show. 12 players, 6 from the Mario world and 6 from the Sonic world, will go on a fantastic journey to receive the money.

11 of them are trying to succeed the mission, which will raise the pot- the winner's prize. However, 1 of them who is hired by us will try to sabotage the mission and prevent the money going into the pot. We call that player. The Mole."

"At the end of the episode, the players will take a test about the identity of the mole. The player with the lowest score, who knows the least about the Mole's identity... will be executed, and be eliminated from the game."

We see a bus, which contains the players in this game.

"Now, let's reveal the players who are going to discover the true identity of the mole!"

-From Mario world-

The doors open, revealing a female Boo floats down the stairs elegantly.

**Player Name: Lady Bow**

Age: 43

Home: Boo's Mansion

Job: Royalty

Female

A playful koopa goes down the stairs, riding on his ball.

**Player Name: Lemmy Koopa**

Age: 22

Home: Dark Land

Job: Clown

Male

A red figure, wearing a mask walks down the stairs shyly.

**Player Name: Shy Guy**

Age: 33

Home: Yoshi's Island

Job; Mask Maker

Male

An old toad steps down the stairs grumpily.

**Player Name: Zess T.**

Age: 55

Home: Rougeport

Job: Cooker

Female

A little star sprite floats down the stairs, looking very excited.

**Player Name: Starlow**

Age: 25

Home: Star Haven

Job: Tour Guide

Female

A beanish comes down from the bus smiling.

**Player Name: Prince Peasley**

Age: 27

Home: Beanbean Kingdom

Job: Hero

Male

-From Sonic World-

Author's worlds: Sega already decided the ages of the characters from the Sonic world, but I will not follow that standards.

An armadillo rushes down the stairs.

**Player Name: Mighty the Armadillo**

Age: 43

Home: Angel Island

Job: Formerly Detective, Now Freelancer

Male

An echidna from the past gently goes down the stairs.

**Player Name: Tikal the Echidna**

Age: 32

Home: Mystic Ruins

Job: Emerald Guarder

Female

A weasel comes down the stairs.

**Player Name: Nack the Weasel (Fang the Sniper)**

Age: 38

Home: Special Stage

Job: Sniper

Male

A pink hedgehog, holding a keyboard steps out.

**Player Name: Sonia the Hedgehog**

Age: 28

Home: Mobius

Job: Instrument Player

Female

A green hawk, holding an extreme gear, comes down the stairs.

**Player Name: Jet the Hawk**

Age: 23

Home: Babylon Garden

Male

A raccoon jumps out of the bus, looking excited.

**Player Name: Marine the Raccoon**

Age: 25

Home: Southern Island

Female

"Good evening, everybody." said Omochao. "I think you guys know the rules, right?"

"Of course- the application paper of this show had it on it!" said Lady Bow, making other players chuckle.

Smiling, Omochao said "Well then, we will be starting our first mission of the show."

Players exchanged worried looks, saying "Already?"

"You will get the chance to talk with others later. Now if you're ready, please board the helicopter docked here.

*Shy Guy: Umm... am I on the camera now? Anyway, this is bad news, since I am fear of heights...

*Marine: Helicopter? Awesome!

Everybody boards the helicopter, and the helicopter starts to go higher until it reached the sky.

"We'll start our first mission here." said Omochao, "You will need to skydive with a professional skydiver off here, and land on the plains of Peach's Castle."

Some players made worried looks, while some players made excited looks.

*Zess T: Skydiving? No way! It is just too much for an old lady for me!

"If all of the players skydive, I will add 30000 dollars in the pot. However, if even one of you rejects, no money will go into the pot. understand?"

The players nodded.

"Also, I will give all of you a 4-digit password that you will each need to remember. I will check them later at the hotel, so remember that. Who wants to go first?"

There was silence between the players, until one of them raised her hand.

"I'm going first!" said Marine, as the others watched her enthusiastically.

*Mighty: I am a little bit suspicious of Marine now- this could be a cover up for her being the mole, right?

"Ok, your password is **1463**! **1463**, Marine!"

"Here we go!" Marine shouted, as she jumped out of the helicopter, and safely landed on the plains.

*Marine: This was the first time I sky-dived, and it was really fun.

Lemmy was the next player to sky-dive.

"Your password is **5262**, Lemmy."

"All Right!" said Lemmy, as he fell into the open sky, and he also landed on the plains.

"Hello", said Marine to Lemmy, "So How did it feel to skydive?"

"It was cool," said Lemmy, "Just cool. By the way, do you have any mole suspects?"

"I don't have any now. How about forming a coalition with me?"

*Marine: I think we could make a nice coalition- since we had similar personality- we are both playful players...

"Oh yeah! That will be nice!"

The 1st coalition of this game was born.

"Who wants to skydive next?" asked Omochao.

"I will", said Sonia, "I guess it will be pretty fun."

"Well then, your password is **3024**".

Sonia also jumped out of the helicopter, shouting "Bring it on!"

*Sonia: It was thrilling- and I guess It was one of the most memorable times of my life!

After Sonia jumped out, the players Peasley, Starlow, Mighty, and Jet jumped out in that order. Their passwords were **1042, 8239, 2503, and 3356**.

"Hello Beanbean Kingdom!" shouted Peasley.

"I'M FEELING YELLOW!" screamed Starlow.

"Let's get the money!" said Mighty.

"This is pretty cool!" said Jet.

*Jet: Wow, this is even more extreme than my extreme gear.

There are now 5 players left to jump, who are Bow, Shy Guy, Zess, Tikal, and Nack.

"So who wants to jump next?"

The 5 players shared worried faces.

There was silence again in the plane, until Zess T decided to jump out.

"Fine, you guys. I will jump out now." said Zess T.

"Zess, your password is **4326**"

Zess T. jumped out of the plane, without saying anything.

Marine, Lemmy, Sonia, Prince Peasley, Starlow, Mighty, Jet, and Zess T have successfully sky-dived. But how about the other 4?

"I don't really feel suspicious for the other 4," said Mighty, "I think they are just kind of scared to jump out."

"Damn it, we're losing the money!" said Jet.

"Why are they trying to sabotage the mission?" said Starlow, looking worried.

*Starlow: I think the 4 players left in the plane are pretty suspicious- why won't they jump up like us?

"I'll jump next." said Bow, "I'm really tired of waiting now."

"Remember, you many not float when skydiving." said Omochao, which made Bow and other players smile. "Your password is **9203**".

"I'm coming!" said Bow, as she skydives and falls into the sky.

"I'm jumping out, too!" said Nack, "I just want that money!"

"Nack, your password is **3214**. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am. I'm here, my precious money!" shouted Nack, as he skydives.

The remaining 2 players are in extreme terror.

*Tikal: It's something that I have never tried before.

*Shy Guy: I don't think I could withstand my fear of heights...

"Tikal and Shy Guy, are you going to jump now?" asked Omochao.

They didn't answer the question.

"If you guys don't jump, I will give you an **exemption.** This will make you automatically go to the next episode. I'll give 30 seconds for you to decide.

*Shy Guy: If I take the exemption, I forfeit the money. What should I choose?

"Ok, I will jump." said Tikal.

"Nice choice, Tikal. Your password is **0203.**" said Omochao.

Tikal just screamed while skydiving, until she reached the grounds.

"And you, Shy Guy?"

"I'm in extreme fear right now... but maybe I'll jump."

"Okay, so you won't take the exemption. Anyway, your password is **5321**."

As Shy Guy jumps down, he shouts as big as he can and closes his eyes.

**Mission Success**

**+30000 Dollars**

**Total Pot: 30000 Dollars**

"Congratulations, players!" said Omochao. "Everybody sky-dived and you all got 30000 Dollars."

The players cheered, happy that they earned the first money.

*Bow: I am suspicious of the last 2 players to jump. Is it sabotage, or were they just nervous?

*Nack: Wow, we got our first money. And I'm going to take it!

*Shy Guy: I'm still in extreme fear now.. but at least we got the money.

*Zess T: Wow, this was just not my kind of mission.

*Mighty: I'm still suspicious of Marine, who jumped out of the plane first.

*Lemmy: The sky-dive was cool, but the more important thing is that Marine is my coalition partner!

Current Time- 5:45 PM

"We will be going to our next destination, Toad Town. 2 vans are waiting for us, so hop in one of them." said Omochao.

Van #1: Lemmy, Marine, Mighty, Shy Guy, Zess T, Tikal, Nack

Van #2: Prince Peasley, Sonia, Bow, Jet, Starlow, The Host Omochao

**Van #1**

Lemmy and Marine, the coalition partners are sitting next to each other.

"What kind of mission do you think we'll be facing next?" said Lemmy.

"I hope it would be something which I can figure out the mole." answered Marine.

Tikal and Shy Guy, the last 2 players to jump off, sit next to each other.

"Hello," said Tikal to Shy Guy, "Do you have any suspects for the Mole?"

"Hmm... not much now..." answered Shy Guy.

*Tikal: Shy Guy? I think he's a shy guy. But that could be a cover-up for the Mole.

**Van #2**

Van #2 goes to the destination along with Van #1.

Suddenly, the van stopped in the gas station.

"Van #2 players," said Omochao, "We have a mission for you to do."

"What?" said Bow, "Only us?"

"What about those Van #1 players?" whined Jet.

**Author's Note: What kind of mission will the Van #2 players have to do? And who is the Mole? Stay tuned for the next episode!**


End file.
